Swindler
by artgenius04
Summary: The Grand Battle is over. Some were exiled, some were executed. The High King of Seven Seas Alliance finally had the Kou Empire by his hands, but, his objective wasn't yet revealed. Alibaba Saluja, who just came from nowhere decided to repent against Sinbad and only the next events would have just to wait...
1. Dusk: Host and Victim

***EDITED**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello fellas! As you can see, this is the edited version of Dusk! BTW, a lot of changes had been implemented to this fic and things were getting polish that I really didn't imagine. Things are really getting exciting! And, Sempai CaptSpeed really had a lot of help and really gave his time to help me (since he was my beta-reader and a kind friend). Okay, without further ado, let's start! Ohtaka Shinobu owns MAGI!**

* * *

 **Dusk: Host and Victim**

Swindler, the perfect word for him.

Who would have thought that he would become like that?

Of course, no one. He was the known 7 Djinn user. The person who successfully conquered some of the Dungeons which the wanderer Magi used to drift up barely 15 years ago.

He had everything; the looks, the heart, the fame and the power. However, he still wasn't contented with what he already , he...

"I won't forgive him," That was what Alibaba Saluja said.

With anger in his eyes, the blond haired man couldn't help but feel betrayed. He was even considering in killing the man that used to be his mentor; the one he always envied.

But now, he could see clearly Sinbad's true nature. In his head he was simply the most treacherous King that would destroy anything to reach his goals.

He definitely wasn't the kind King that many times helped him through his worst this person that he looked up to was simply using him because of his position.

Holding the fragile Princess in shoulders with his firm hands, he swore that he would take revenge against him.

"Kougyoku, I'll promise that I will avenge you against Sinbad," Alibaba cursed threateningly, showing an unbelievably cold side of himself.

"Follow me..."A serious voice said vaguely, commanding the third Prince of Balbadd to give up on his free will and ally himself to the Ren family.

"If you just say… 'Follow me'…then I don't have any other choice…!"The poor blond exclaimed to himself,his head was bent downward, falling to his knees in defeat.

In total devastation, the blond was still kneeling on the floor,his hands were clenched firmly as he finally decided to stop resisting and take responsibility as a Prince of Balbadd.

The adviser of Ren Kouen was staring at his bent form with amusement; he finally managed to get what he wanted. Koumei simply stared at the blond, grinning at his pitiful condition.

Looking towards the standing figure in front of him, Alibaba said to the Emperor of Kou, "You are a cruel person... Did you persuade all of your subordinates to follow you using similar methods?"

Koumei's gaze shifted to his brother,his expression showing no concern for the younger man standing in front of them, but frowning once he saw his brother's reaction.

As an advisor of the King, he needed to keep appearances and make sure that both parties would reach a peaceful agreement.

Trying to control the situation, Koumei finally spoke. "Now now, let's call down. Let us talk about things practically," The second Ren Prince started, "It's not like my brother and King would accept you without any conditions…"

The young Prince was still on his knees while Koumei continued, "There are three conditions," raising his right hand, "First, you have to completely cut your ties with Sindria. Second, you need to present a concrete proposal in ruling Balbadd from a viewpoint we lack and third, you have to show loyalty to the Imperial Ren Family with all yourself,"

Alibaba slowly went up from his knees with his eyes still on the floor. He was frowning, "Basically, you are saying that you can do anything to me. Like hell I can answer that..."

 _"I can't betray them."_ The blond murmured to himself, remembering Sinbad, Sharrkan and all his friends in Sindria.

"You're wrong," Koumei calmly said, "It's not like we're saying that we will hurt you or turn you into our puppet. We just want you to marry one of the Imperial Princesses, such as Kougyoku, if you want to keep Saluja bloodline alive."

Of course Koumei meant that the only way that the blond could regain power in Balbadd was to accept in becoming part of the Ren family and be Kouen's right-hand man.

"W-Wha...?!" The blond shouted in shock, "I can't marry anyone…" Alibaba said in a low tone, thinking about a certain red haired girl.

Annoyed with Alibaba's naivety, Kouen said, "Do you have more important concerns than your own country?" Deciding not to answer him, the red haired continued, "If this is about the Fanalis woman she can become your concubine."

Alibaba almost chocked by hearing Kouen's proposal. This was definitely the most absurd thing he ever heard, there was no way he could do something so dishonest.

However, he also knew that he had no other choice. Alibaba had responsibilities to fulfill and a country to rebuild. A brief silence covered the whole room and Alibaba consciousness started to fade as he kept hearing the leading figures of Kou's Empire.

Some time later, they were married. Alibaba married the eight Imperial Princess with a simple yes and a couple of forced smiles.

He couldn't have the woman he truly loved anymore, not in an honest way. Maybe he was being naïve, but he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't get any concubines no matter what happened.

It simply wasn't fair, any of this.

He stood in a balcony that was facing the city while holding the wooden railings with a tight clutch. His head was bending down, a feeling of frustrating taking over his normal bright personality.

He couldn't tell if he was the same brave, honest, but yet naïve person that he used to be. In truth, he knew that he was doing the right thing for his beloved country… However, this cost his happiness and the woman that he loved.

She would never be with him and his promise with her was forever lost. Fortunately though, she decided to stay with him, supporting his every decision, being his most loyal Household member.

A love disregarded over patriotism. How cruel was that? This surely was a tragedy story where the two lovers weren't meant to be with each other.

It really took him more than one hundred years to accept and get used to his decision.

Alibaba still wasn't sure if he was ready to adapt accept his present situation.

Sighing deeply always gave him an easiness feeling, which made him feel like the positive teen that he was in the past. Soon after, he would regain consciousness of his situation and there was nothing that could drive away his worries.

The cold breeze swayed his golden mane a bit, when a pair of slim arms embraced his torso from behind. Without turning around, Alibaba knew who was the small figure seeking refuge in his embrace was.

 _Kougyoku_.

He tried to look at her directly, but noticed that her embrace was different from her normal friendly behavior towards him. Thinking about this, he definitely thought that this wasn't the nerves of being their first night as newly-weds, but it was something else, something way more serious.

That was what Alibaba's instinct told him.

Despite the being a married couple, the third Prince of Balbadd still felt some discomfort and awkwardness when he was around his wife.

Who would believe that the Princess who once despised him and rejected the idea of marrying him to save his country would become good friends with him and sometime later end up being his wife? Who knew that the person that regarded him as an imbecile would become so dependable on him, showing Alibaba her most vulnerable side?

He felt undeserving of such feat, doubting that maybe, just like Sinbad, he was also using Kougyoku to achieve his goals.

Alibaba felt that he didn't deserve to be called her husband. To his dismay, their union was just an arranged marriage with various complicated conditions and consequences that could risk their lives and the freedom of Balbadd.

After rejecting the idea of marrying with the same Princess twice, who would have thought that Alibaba would ask the same woman to be his wife?

If the damned swindler hadn't used his dirty tricks to ruin her life, everything would be much different.

Alibaba knew that he wasn't powerful as the High King of the Seven Seas. He wasn't intelligent or handsome like his mentor was. He wasn't the person that Kougyoku loved. Instead, the blond was just a clumsy and gentle adult, which managed to come back to life, just to accomplish his ideals.

His thoughts were abruptly stopped when he heard silent sobs coming from his 'wife', who was now completely leaning on him. Worried about her mental state, he wanted to comfort her, talk to her, but before he managed to do so she muttered, "I-I'm sorry... Alibaba-chan..."

The blond frowned in confusion. He couldn't deny the odd feeling that was overwhelming him. Alibaba didn't know the right words to pick or what to answer the red haired, so he merely remained in silence.

"I'm sorry for everything... Alibaba-chan! Will you forgive me?" She asked, no, she almost begged for his forgiveness, along with heartbreaking sobs.

Alibaba's confusion was evident on his face. He simply couldn't think straight after hearing the sincere apologize of his wife.

He knew he had to do something to stop this. Before doing so, he left her embrace by removing her shaky arms, firmly holding the red haired by her small shoulders, staring at her with an expression of sadness and concern, which matched with her watery gaze.

Feeling insecure and about to have an emotional breakdown, Kougyoku hugged Alibaba's waist, hoping that the blond would once again become her pillar.

"Kougyoku... You shouldn't be saying that. There's nothing to apologize for." He replied, in a gentle whisper. It was clear in his tone that Alibaba was really unsure in how to react to this situation, so he chose to use neutral words. The golden haired adult, being a dense person, was still trying to pinpoint the reason to his wife's dilemma.

The crimson haired woman averted her gaze while shedding some more tears. Her heart couldn't hold it in, she had to let it all out otherwise it would be too much for her too handle.

"I took away all your dreams... The plans you had... It's all because of me... I said that I'd try to help you because we were friends... I didn't expect this! I stole your happiness and now you're bound in chains to this marriage that you never wanted. I knew you loved someone else, you weren't supposed to choose me instead... So please forgive me for being unable to do anything for you, I'm sorry Alibaba! I'm really, really sorry... Alibaba..." She kept on chanting his name over and over again, this time not addressing him with her usual friendly tone.

In all the confusion, she didn't notice that she was clutching his chest tightly, fearing that she might end up losing his support.

Alibaba didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, saying that everything would be okay, but that would be a lie. If before this talk everything was awkward and somewhat forced, now it was a mess and nothing made sense anymore.

He wanted to hold her and give her some friendly words to help her, but at the same time part of his mind blamed her for sacrificing his own feelings.

This looked like he was being a selfish brat, which made him feel very disgusted. He took a deep breath and said, "You..." He hesitated, "...There's no need to worry about that. It's alright, this was my choice and you don't need to blame yourself."

From the beginning, some part of his mind always told him that he didn't need to do this. He closed his eyes as he remembered his battle with Hakuryuu, before dying. Then, he remembered the conversation that he had with the exiled Princes of Kou who told him everything that happened, years ago, just before his return to this world.

The man who was once the adviser of the head of the Kou Empire told him everything that happened, including the detail that Sinbad used his powers on Kougyoku one more time. The brothers were stripped of their powers and for that reason, Kouha almost begged Alibaba to protect his sister from any harm.

At first, Alibaba couldn't believe his words, the teenager and his brothers that used him as a pawn in the past were now asking him for a favor. A favor to protect their 'traitor' sister who ruined every chance of them winning against Sinbad and his allies.

Alibaba still didn't trust the older brother and he never really had a chance to meet Kouha, but his intentions were pure. He wanted to assure the safety of his sister and for that reason Alibaba was able to create an unspeakable bond with him.

Reminiscing this made him more determined to keep his promise with the exiled Princes of Kou and led him to accept his destiny as the protector of Kougyoku.

Breaking his line of thought, Alibaba returned to the crude reality, closing his eyes as he said, "...Everything happens for a reason..."

He embraced the broken Princess tightly as she did the same, seeking for his comforting warmth.

He sighed inwardly, remembering every decision and every step he made, ever since he returned to life. Maybe now, Alibaba was ready to accept the fact that everything happened for a reason.

 _I really wish that marrying her has a good reason behind it..._ He thought to himself, hoping that he wouldn't screw up everything again.

* * *

 **P.S. For those readers who are new reading this fic, you have my gratitude! Thanks a lot for reading this fic and for those who are really new here, I compensated the name 'Prologue' to 'Dusk' and 'Chapter' to 'Night'. Thanks a lot Sempai for all the help! See ya!**


	2. Night 1: Far From Expected Peace

***EDITED**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello fellas! This is the chapter one. You guys are so awesome! The views are getting larger and it's all because of you! Special thanks to Sempai for motivating me much to continue and the help on editing my works, you're the best! Okay! Read it on! BTW, set up right after the war, after Kouen's decapitation and Ohtaka Shinobu owns MAGI!**

* * *

 **Night 1: Far From Expected Peace**

Everybody knew that this place was a myth, it was never explored by humans before and there was no clear sign of life. They just knew that this place was located somewhere in the end of their own world, somewhat like another dimension, something close to what humans describe as the limbo.

The sun was rarely seen in this huge mass of land, but there was still light and shadow, so this definitely could be considered as another dimension.

Metal Vessels weren't enough to reach it.

There were many theories, but this was a place isolated from their chaotic world, so no one could ever prove or explain its existence.

But this was proven wrong; yes Alibaba and Judal were the exceptions.

From the far blue sky, a rapid figure was racing against the wind. Getting a closer look, the figure was a gigantic creature similar to a dragon with elegant and soft fur, which spread all over its body. The ancient creature's eyes revealed a look of wisdom and its fierce eyes didn't match its amicable personality.

It was faster than the attack of the Djinn Caim, which was used to bring down Koumei Ren. Fortunately, the attack only incapacitated the second Prince of Kou. Flying at an amazing speed, the creature carried the two humans, soaring to the skies in confidence, while spreading its wings like it was the ruler of the air.

Only when taking a much closer look, the two small figures could be seen, riding on the creature's back.

The man with braided raven hair and matching dark aura, was sitting in crossed legs while resting his chin on his right palm. His deep red mischievous eyes were filled with boredom as he kept yawning loudly with an open-mouth.

He saw that his unexpected companion in this expedition was grasping tightly on the creature's fur, totally focusing his eyes on the way ahead of them.

"Hey, Alibaba!" The raven haired Magi called, his voice expressing the overwhelming boredom that he felt, "Is this going any faster?"

Alibaba, the soul form, didn't respond immediately. Since he was a soul, no one could really tell his emotion, which was rare for the expressive blond.

Right now, he looked like a white voodoo doll with pointed hair, which led the Magi to consider why that characteristic of him was still attached to his new form.

The raven haired curved his brows in annoyance, as he called him again, "Oi! Alibaba!"

"We will get there in time, Judal," Alibaba answered in monotone, without taking his eyes away from the horizon. Judal, being a man who hates boredom, twitched his lip on the side, letting out a sigh in defeat.

From their first time meeting, Alibaba refused to answer him directly, giving him instead vague answers. The expressionless reactions of the blond were starting to annoy Judal, but at the same time it was strange, he felt like this Alibaba wasn't the same he fought just a couple of hours ago.

Since the blond wouldn't give him any pep talk, the Magi had no choice, deciding to keep quiet. This was definitely just as boring as those royal meeting held by the Kou. Silence and peace weren't words used on his vocabulary.

 **In the meanwhile, in the palace of the Kou Empire**

"No! This is unfair! Why are you doing this!? Brother Mei, don't agree with it! Don't do it!" A voice echoed throughout the throne room. The said throne was now empty since the current Emperor, Hakuryuu, was absent due to certain affairs that he had in the country of Balbadd, involving his ex-group of friends.

Only some representatives and ministers of the new emperor were present, watching over the two familiar red haired Princes, which were now prisoners of war. Unlike before, they weren't wearing their previous sovereignty clothes, they were removed of all their powers and they were now waiting for trial in their dirty white clothes, with chains on their wrists and legs.

"Kouha, you should be thankful that the Emperor is considering in sparing the two of us. I know it hurts our pride, but we lost so we need to learn to obey and do what's best for us. This is what brother Kouen would have done." The older sibling said in a strict tone, his face showing no signs of emotion.

Despite all that happened, Koumei deciding to use his stoic personality to help think of a way to save them out of this mess.

The second Imperial Prince was taller than his younger brother, his long red hair hid most of his freckled face, his eyes showing some signs of disgust and disappointment because they were careless and lost the battle and this was still affecting the strategist.

He knew he couldn't change what happened, so he tried to focus his energy on something else. This was their fate playing with them, this was their destiny.

"Brother Mei..." The younger brother said, biting his lip as he tried to hold his tears. He really hated this situation. He couldn't believe that this had reached to the point of them losing their Empire. He lowered his head as he stomped his foot on the floor, Kouha yelling curses inside of his head.

Koumei simply tried to ignore his outburst, knowing that he was about to break down into a depression state. He wanted to pat his shoulder, comfort him saying that everything would be fine.

He wouldn't do that, firstly, because that would be a lie and they also had their hands behind their backs, the iron shackles and chain making it impossible for them to move freely. In addition, there were soldiers on guard that would attack if they tried anything suspicious.

"This is unacceptable...! Ugh!" Kouha whined in despair. "This is stupid! Brother En!"

The audience around the chained brother was composed mostly of influential people, like soldiers and government officials. They were on a small line, seated on both sides of the throne room. A familiar red haired was one of the people who stood out from the crowd of wealthy people. He was wearing a full armor with a white bandana on the head, being one of the few who dared to glare directly the brothers.

This man was clearly intimidating, so the other nobleman simply avoided his gaze, trying to stay out of trouble.

The second weird figure was just a few steps away from the red haired and just like him, this man was also tall and his eyes were sharp and emit a serious aura, which made everyone around him feel very nerve. This black haired man was also wearing a full set of armor, along with a long cape. He was also wearing a two-horned headgear, which complimented perfectly the intimidating vibe of these two soldiers. Tired of taking care of the two prisoners, the soldier with the helmet sighed as he scratched his back lazily.

"You are accused of treason for rebelling against the Fourth Emperor. Be glad that the new Emperor is still considering having mercy on you! If you act accordingly to what he says and accept your punishment, you'll probably be able to keep your heads in place." The red haired man said.

Kouha huffed and laughed sarcastically, he kept doing like a maniac until he stopped and glared the man with a threatening scowl, "Mercy!? Do you think we need so petty mercy, huh!? 'Oh, I'll serve you with my life oh great Emperor', was that what you wanted to hear from me? Over my dead body!"

The black haired man gritted his teeth in anger as he drew his sword with the intent of calling his Djinn.

Feeling his intent to attack the young Prince, the red haired man held him arm, being able to stop his swing, "King Takeruhiko, please hold your temper! Emperor Hakuryuu ordered not to lay a finger on the prisoners without his permission."

King Takeruhiko withdrew his sword, gazing Kouha intensely, "Unfortunately, I know that! This little kid is just too cocky for someone who just lost everything and his attitude makes me sick. As a swordsman, I want him to know his place."

Still enraged with his reaction, Takeruhiko continued, "Learn your place. If the Kou ruler spares your lives, I'll sure slice that stupid face of yours myself! Petty king vessels,"

Kouha glared at the King of Kina, once again rage filling his head, "Why you...?!" He bellowed as he tried to get up from his kneeling position and swiftly dodged the soldiers who were infront of him, but was quickly brought to submission when a lance hit his head, knocking him to the ground.

Managing to endure the hit, the third Prince kept struggling as the soldiers around him tried to hold him down, screaming useless threats towards his captors.

His brother couldn't do much to help him and to be honest his display was only making them look even worse. Lazily lifting his head towards his brother, the older brother shouted, "Kouha, stop it already!"

Kouha quickly glanced his brother, feeling somewhat betrayed, shouting back, "But, Brother Mei! Do you really want this!? If you are really happy with this situation, do nothing and kneel before these fools! I'm not happy and I'll struggle until I die!"

His brother expression was still somewhat unreadable, but there was some rage noticeable on his eyes. He decided not to fuel this disgusting display, gazing sternly at his younger brother. Kouha really wanted his brother to understand his point, but after remembering his words and seeing that even the calm strategist was looking somewhat anxious, he knew that Koumei was right, so Kouha stopped his childish act.

Kouha couldn't believe that the cold hearted strategist could show this type of emotions. Koumei wasn't only anxious, no, he was also afraid of what would happen to them and their Empire.

The younger brother felt somewhat guilty, because he was just causing troubles for his brother, which always protected him and even now was thinking of the best way to save their lives. He was the onewho was complicating things for his beloved brother.

"Kouha, respect our brother's sacrifice! He did it for us, so stop being so hard-headed, will you?" Koumei scolded his brother, receiving an obediently nod, even though he still wasn't satisfied with their situation.

"Seems like your little tantrum has finally ended," Takeruhiko intervened in a mocking tone. "General Spartos can you please announced what the letter of the emperor said about the punishment of these two?"

Spartos, the red haired soldier, nodded as he stepped forward, "You'll be exiled and it seems that the Alliance agreed on sending you to an island territory of your country. We decided to keep you inside of the territory controlled by us, so that you can be monitored regularly."

Kouha wanted to shout back in anger again and revolt against this decision, but Koumei decided to intervene, "Understood." He politely said, bowing his head.

Their oppressors nodded in satisfaction as Takeruhiko turned around ready to leave the throne room. "Do it," Were his last words. Everyone stared at his leaving figure and instantly gazed towards the Ren brothers.

Spartos raised his hand and ordered, "Move out!"

The soldiers spun around and started to march outside, leaving just a couple of soldiers with the duty of dragging the prisoners with them.

On the outside near the entrance, yet another figure was waiting their arrival.

The soldiers immediately stopped their march, deciding to show their respect to the short female with a polite bow.

Gazing the blonde, Kouha noticed that the female definitely looked like she was around thirteen years old. She had short blonde hair and a pearl white skin. The female was wearing a strange headwear on her head, composed of eagle's feathers put together with a string.

Her eyes had a beautiful a blue color that contrasted with her serious gaze.

As she gave some orders to the soldiers, Kouha couldn't help but gaze back at this blonde, thinking how was it possible to a fragile looking girl to hold so much power over grown-ups.

Kouha tried to steal a peek at his brother, but he couldn't find his gaze. All he could see was his brother's messy red hair as both of them kept getting dragged through the palace's entry.

The constant sound of their chains scrapping the ground and the sun burning their skin was making the brothers feel even worse than before.

The Ren brothers were both weak and tired of all of this. Their desire for food and was all they could think about and this feeling was starting to get as stronger as their desire of freedom and justice.

 _If I wasn't so weak... If I was strong enough I could've protected you! I'm sorry, En... Mei and Kougyoku._ Kouha apologized to himself, feeling the guilt ripping his heart slowly.

Just like his brother, Kouha decided to close his eyes, letting his numb body being dragged around, hopping that this was just a nightmare that was about to come to an end.

Unfortunately for them, this was just the start of an endless nightmare, which had no escape. They were trapped inside of it, forever.

A pair of crimson eyes was watching intently the outgoing trudge of the ex-Princes as they passed one of the pagodas of the Kou palace. As the 'traitor'Princess kept watching this pitiful scene, a somber sound of sobbing was gradually fill the room as she grabbed the window curtain, with the strange desire of wanting to rip it off.

Tear drops kept pouring down her face as the familiar red haired female kept crying all by herself.

It was strange how everything changed in a blink of an eye without her noticing what happened. Her attendants were nowhere to be seen and she was alone inside of her huge room. Her brother were being dragged around, treated like trash as new faces kept popping up and changing things in her home.

Everything was confusing for her. It was like her memory was missing. She was clearly alone and this feeling of inability made her want to just keep crying until passing out from tiredness.

Her eyes were red and she looked just like a ghost. Something terrible that had come out from a nightmare. No, this was a nightmare.

"Forgive me, brother Kouha, Koumei..." She muttered in between sobs, "I'm sorry brother Kouen, I'm a failure."

Her heart was breaking into tiny little pieces as she kept looking at her pitiful-looking siblings. The feeling of guilt was overwhelming her, believing that she was the one who destroyed the Kou Empire's chances of winning the battle.

She didn't know that she was being used by her first crush. The man of her dreams was the one who tricked her into betraying her own kingdom.

Labeled as a spy and a traitor? Was that a reward? She was allowed to stay in the palace, because she was the one who made the Alliance's victory possible.

Her cousin offered his kindness, sparing her of being exiled. Hakuryuu decided to contain the traitor in her room, to avoid harming her well-being. In his and Sinbad's view, the only ones who could threat their taking of the throne were the three fallen Princes.

Only males had the legitimate right to rule a kingdom in the Empire of Kou. Females would simply be used as tools to raise the Empire's charisma and in the most cases; they would be married with some random King, in order to provide good alliances.

Now, facing the reality was very difficult for her. She was a Dungeon Capturer, but the Seven Seas Alliance had plenty of them. Revolting against them would be impossible.

Their leader, Sinbad, was the King Vessel who mastered the highest number of Djinn, seven at total. His eight Household Members were also known all around the world for their incredible power.

There was no way she could stand a change in a fight against all of them; this would be a suicidal act. Even if she only attacked the leaders, she wouldn't end up victorious. The Seven Seas Alliance was way more experienced than her in every single aspect.

One versus the Alliance? Good luck wouldn't be enough.

She wanted to take revenge. No, revenge had already been set as her only goal. But would she be able to do that? Would she be strong enough to forget and kill the man of her dreams? Forgetting the fantasies of wanting to marry him and accepting the fact that her love was unrequited was tough.

It was a matter of do or die. Yes or no.

She left her position by the window, deciding to seat on a chair. She was still wearing her Princess attire, since she was spared of being exiled.

However, wearing her normal clothes during these circumstances made her feel weird. She put her sleeves on her lower part of the face, doing what she always did when she felt insecure.

She closed her eyes as an attempted to stop the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. She felt like she couldn't wipe those tears, because they were the proof of her failure. The pain that she was feeling wouldn't cease and it was slowly eating her sanity.

No one could calm down the eight Imperial Princess of Kou. There was only one person who came to her mind. How she wished that the blonde would once again give her his handkerchief, just like the last time.

Pulling back something under her robe, it was the piece of white cloth that her goofy friend had used to console her. Back at that time, in the gardens of Sindria, when she felt lost, it was her precious friend who helped her.

The pure smile that his friend showed her was still imprinted to her mind. He was bright like sun above them; he was gentle like the breeze that hit her hair; the fragrance of flowers and the kind golden haired boy.

She couldn't believe that he was the first person outside the Kou Empire that would accept her feelings and even more surprising, they both shared similar pasts.

Both of them were illegitimate children of their countries. Their names were stained because they were bastards. Somewhere in their hearts, they shared the feeling that they never belonged to their noble families.

Remembering that memory, she learned how to smile once again, even if it was for a brief moment.

However, her expression darkened again because her only friend didn't belong to the living world. He had died trying to stop Hakuryuu. There were some stupid rumors circulating in the palace about him being brought back to life, but that just made her angry. After all they done, they dared to play with his life once again.

She frowned in the verge of an uncontrollable sadness. She didn't like to feel so sad when remembering her dead friend, but somewhere inside her she still believed that he would come back.

She wanted to be happy. She wanted wear a smile when thinking about her only friend, the blonde Prince who always had a cheerful and bright aura around him.

But, everyone left her, she was all alone. Sharing her feelings with him or her family wasn't possible anymore.

"Alibaba... If you're alive... Will you comfort me just like the last time...?" She muttered under her breath, embracing the small handkerchief close to her heart as tears kept falling down her pretty face.

Anxiety and sadness was evident in her voice as she remained in that pose, "Alibaba..." She called again.

 **Meanwhile, in the south ends of the world**

Still seating comfortably at the giant creature's back, Alibaba and Judal continued their journey, still far away from their designated destination, the living world.

Alibaba got startled a bit as the Magi noticed his strange behavior; somehow he seemed more agitated than normal.

"Alibaba? What's the matter?" Judal plainly asked.

Alibaba was slightly surprised when he noticed that this chaotic magician was showing him some type of concern. This was definitely a rare occasion for him.

"You don't need to worry about it," Alibaba answered nonchalantly, trying to avoid talking about his issues.

"What?!" Judal exclaimed in shock. "I'm not worried about you, idiot!" He complained, not sounding very convincing.

Alibaba smiled inwardly as he said, "I'm sorry if I was mistaken."

The bickering between the two was cut off as the majestic creature spoke, "I know that feeling, young one. The feeling of being uneasy. Your heard that right? Someone calling your name."

"Mother Dragon, how do you know what he's thinking?" Judal intervened, curiosity sparkling in his red eyes.

Alibaba remained in silence as the Mother Dragon spoke again, "I've lived long enough in this world to notice all the small chances. I can sense the inner voices, your Rukh was being called by a loved one."

The soul form that was Alibaba spoke no words and made no reaction. His eyes were sternly focused on the horizon, simply ignoring the other two.

He couldn't quite recognize the holder of that soft murmuring... _Was it Kougyoku?_

He wanted to get back there immediately. The gigantic creature flew faster and the events that followed would be told another time.

* * *

 **P.S. Chapter - I mean - Night One is done! Thanks to my beta-reader CaptSpeed! Well, if you have some suggestions, comments or feedback, just PM and I'll be sure to reply you! Thanks for reading this fic! See ya next time!**


	3. Night 2: A Promise Than An Oath

***UPDATE**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! This is the new chapter and kinda short… Sorry! We've been working on editing and brainstorming for this fic since making these two together was a little tricky (Ali and Gyoku-chan). And, the previous chapters have been reuploaded and some major changes happened so I recommend you to read it again. By the way guys, thank you for reading this fic! Thank you also for all the readers, reviewers and for those who followed the Swindler! Thank you very much! And lastly, if you want to contribute something for the story just PM me right away! Okay, let's start!**

* * *

 **Night 2: A Promise Then An Oath**

 _Aladdin... Morgiana... Everyone!_

 _Aladdin!_

"Alibaba...?" The blue haired Magi whispered as soft murmur filled his ears. The voice came from a faraway world, a spacious world that now hosted Alibaba's soul.

There was nothing left inside of his blond friend. Everything was dim and empty. Wisdom of Solomon couldn't pick up any signal from Alibaba's body.

Aladdin couldn't find a trace of his Rukh inside of him was only darkness. The only thing visible through his power was his own shiny figure, helped by the amazing quantity of Rukh that his body had.

This unknown space was spelling an indecipherable feeling that even the blue haired Magi couldn't explain. He couldn't say if this place was cold or warm, everything had a median feeling to it, except the unbearable darkness.

As he kept searching for signs of his friend, Aladdin couldn't say if he was floating or standing on solid ground, because nothing could be seen, but yet he felt secure when he felt his feet sensed a magnetic barrier under him, that kept pushing him forward.

This was a place full of nothing, which was the best way that the Magi could find to describe this place.

 _Aladdin...Aladdin!_

The voice repeated twice with the same murmur tone that started to scare the Magi.

The Magi began to stride towards nowhere as his every step created a drum-like sound, which rung throughout the dark place.

He tried to find the owner of the voice by turning around, trying to understand which direction to follow.

With curved brows, the Magi tried to think what was happening, but couldn't do so because of the mixed emotions that he was feeling.

"Alibaba!" He screamed with all his might, hoping that his mind wasn't playing tricks with him. He began to run, in order to find the location of the voice, although Aladdin had no idea of what direction to go, "Alibaba!"

Suddenly, the Magi felt a gust of wind blowing from behind him. The sudden cold breeze sent chills up his spine, but he continued to walk, with only one objective on his mind.

Ignoring the sudden climate changes, Aladdin kept walking in straight line until something gripped his arms from behind.

His search was put to an end as the grip around him kept growing in strength. It was too strong and too firm for him to oppose. However, it made him feel safe and he simply wanted to stay like that, embraced by this warm feeling that remembered him of his best friend.

Too scared to look back, Aladdin stood still, he was afraid of losing this feeling of safety.

"Aladdin." The deep and enigmatic voice said, directly talking from behind.

After a few seconds of shock, he spoke, "Alibaba?" Aladdin assumed that this was him. He still had doubts, but this was the only explanation, Aladdin used his powers to find something inside of his friend's body and he managed to get his first answer.

Even if he was still aware of the reality, part of his heart was commanding him to reconsider what was happening. Instead, he listened to his heart and decided to let his emotions assume the control.

"Aladdin, wait. In time, we'll reach you and everything-" Alibaba's voice was cut. The blue haired teen couldn't feel his friend anymore.

In all the confusion, the Magi felt the grip around him losing its strength, as another gust of wind blew violently.

Aladdin finally decided to turn around a dark figure disappeared slowly into the nothingness that was this world.

He took a step towards the figure, but Alibaba was already too far away, "Alibaba! Wait, Alibaba! Please don't go!"

"Aladdin!" Woke up, after a long period of using his power and looked towards a pink haired girl who had a confused look on her face. The hands of his Fanalis friend were squeezing his tiny arms in a sign of concern.

He felt dirty because of the sweat that was dripping from his body. Aladdin try to control his breathing, but he couldn't, this was too much for him to take.

Seeing that he was finally calm, Morgiana let go of his arms and stood in a straight posture, watching Aladdin sitting in a more comfortable way.

He was still gasping for air when he finally decided to speak, "Mor? What are you doing here?"

The red haired woman stared at him keenly, trying to figure out why Aladdin was acting so strange.

Avoiding his gaze for a split second, she said, "You were screaming Alibaba's name..." She said with her regular low and calm voice.

However, she was not calm right now. In fact, she nearly choked when she mentioned the name of their deceased friend. The Magi noticed that Morgiana's Rukh was rampaging around her like a tornado, caused by the conflicting feelings that she had.

Aladdin felt his chest tightening, blaming himself for the pain that red haired was feeling.

For so long he tried to find answers and now that he managed to find something, he wasn't even sure if it was real. He felt like this was just his heart playing with him.

He kept asking himself on why he was still searching blindly for answers when inside his friends there was nothing but darkness. He was gone. It was impossible to bring back something that doesn't exist anymore. Alibaba's soul left this world, leaving behind his broken body.

Aladdin should simply accept the reality even if it hurts too much. He felt like maybe it was time to let the blond rest, but maybe that was him being naïve. How could he tell someone like Morgiana that it was time to let Alibaba go? The bond between Alibaba and Morgiana was something unexplainable and for some reason, he didn't want to break her heart once again.

Morgiana's Rukh was paler than normal due to her sad state of mind. "Mor..." He said worriedly.

His vivid dream occupied his mind again, but the fact that Alibaba couldn't be brought back to life led him to hide what happened.

He was there when his King Vessel was exterminated by the hands of current Kou ruler. During that fight, he remembered seeing his friend's body slowly falling to the ground, literally soulless.

In order to stop Hakuryuu'sdesire to cut Alibaba's limbs as payback, he killed the Magi with black Rukh and immediately put a stop to the battle. Ironically, Aladdin couldn't hold a grudge against Hakuryuu, this was the result of their them wasn't the right move to make. At the same time, Aladdin felt guilty for killing a person, not a mere human, but also a fellow Magi.

"So... how was your talk with Hakuryuu?" Aladdin tried to change the subject. In shock, Morgiana gazed down, not feeling comfortable to talk about this matter.

At the same time, Aladdin gave his friend a dubious look, as he waited for her answer.

"I just told him to take a better care of himself. I told him to live and atone for his sins, while completing the goals that he set to himself. I also warned him that I'll stop him if he does another foolish move." Morgiana with her usual emotionless expression.

After hearing this, Aladdin frowned in disappointment. His eyes were getting watery as he remembered everything that went wrong. The actions taken by Alibaba and Aladdin were sloppy and didn't managed to stop the incoming war that cost many lives.

He was a Magi and he blames himself for not being able to perform his duties. Things weren't the same anymore. Life wasn't carefree and joyous as before.

The war finally ended, but the atmosphere was still grim and heavy.

Despite all this, no one could ever change that blurry dream that he had about Alibaba. Could that be a sign that Alibaba was still alive?

 **Meanwhile, at the isolated island territory of Kou**

A couple of days since the exile of the Ren siblings, the princes were now located at an isolated island territory of the Kou Empire, as they patiently lived as war prisoners.

Soon after, the two exiled princes were called to the docks, were they found out that they older brother, Kouen, had survived and the one who was decapitated was just a mirage of himself. Hakuryuu asked Aladdin to manipulate the reflections of water in order to foul the audience.

However, Kouen would have to follow his own path.

Until now, Hakuryuu and Aladdin were one of the few who knew what had really happened that day. The soldiers that surveilled the jailed brothers, were loyal to the Ren house and they helped maintaining this whole act in secret. Therefore, Kouen Ren was alive, but needed to live the rest of his life in the shadows.

The fourth Emperor of Kou told him that he should start living in this small island, so that no one from the Alliance could ever find him.

Until now, his plan was flawless and he hopped that things kept going his way. Somehow, by allowing Kouen to live, Hakuryuu felt like he started to atone for his mistakes.

Inside of a wooden cabin, the three Ren siblings were sitting on their chairs, when suddenly the older brother grabbed his crutch and placed it on top of the table.

They had been quiet for a while, but the younger brother decided to break the ice, "So... Brother En, what are you planning to do next?" Kouha asked with a worried expression. Kouen gazed at him, raising an eyebrow as he beamed at him, while ruffling his long hair.

"I want to travel the world, explore things for myself. Learn new things, cultures and live without the comfort of our power. I want to get rid of this pressure... I'll probably end up as a wanderer." Kouen answered still smiling with bliss, glad that despite everything the three of them were still alive. Sensing this, the younger brothers felt somewhat happier.

Since the beginning, Kouen rarely shown this type of emotion, he was the successor of the Empire, he couldn't be a sentimental person controlled by his emotions. Especially after discovering all the dark secrets hidden in Kou. When the two Princes and the First Emperor died in the great fire, he sworn to himself to bring Gyokuen down to avenge them. He knew that she was the mastermind behind all that happened, he knew her true nature. However, he wasn't able to do bring her down with his own hands. Considering his position and the situation of his country, he waited for the right opportunity that would never come. He let his sword down and the Seven Seas Alliance ended up victorious, from the last war. Hakuryuu was the one who managed to cut the viper's head.

A part of his heart told him that this would be the great opportunity for him to experience some inner peace, free from pressure, the responsibilities and most importantly, free from Gyokuen's schemes. Kouen's burdens were taken away from him by his cousin. In the end, he thought that everything was going in the right direction. His Empire was free from harm and Gyouken was already dead... If only they knew the truth.

"Uhh, Brother En... Is it safe for you to wander around alone like that?" Kouha inquired again, his brows furrowed with concern for his older brother.

"Well, you don't need to be concern about me, I'll survive. I'm the oldest of us and I can still take care of myself." Kouen said, trying to appease his brother's worries.

"I'm more worried about the two of you. Living a life of a war prisoner is far more difficult than living as a dead man." The older brother continued and despite the strict and serious voice, his face showed how much he worried about his brothers.

Kouha gulped when he remembered his current state. He started having some twisted ideas of what could happen to them during their imprisonment, something like them being tortured and whipped on their body for fun. He was a teen who always admire the beauty of things, having scars on his body, would definitely ruin it. However, his image didn't matter anymore.

On the other hand, Koumei had returned to his usual lazy mode, as he stared at Kouen with his analytical eyes. "Well, if you're going to leave and ignore Hakuryuu's order to hide here, where will you go?" Koumei asked, unable to hold his curiosity.

The former head of Kou tipped his head up as he supported his chin with his fists. He closed his eyes, thinking for a quick second, opening them soon after to gaze back at his younger brothers "I'll be heading towards Parthevia."

Koumei and Kouha gasped in suprise and the youngest couldn't hold his agitation, slamming his palms on the table, "Parthevia? Brother En, what are you thinking...?! You know that country is highly influenced by... Al-Thamen, right!?"

A vein popped in Kouen's forehead as he glared his brother in a scolding way, "Hey, don't take me for a fool, I know what I'm doing. And, like I said earlier, I'm not aiming to start any trouble now. I'm simply trying to search something important."

"Something, what is it?" The two younger brothers asked in choir, voicing their curiosity.

He complacently smiled, "You don't need to know to worry about it now and I promise to tell you everything when I'm done."


	4. Night 3: The New Life

***UPDATE**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys! See I'm alive! I've been busy these last few days (or weeks I supposed) because you know... life outside FF is so serious. By the way, thanks for the new readers! You have my sincere gratitude! And, if you are interested to share some ideas, just PM me, you won't be ignored I assure you. Also thank you for all people who followed and fav, thank you very much!**

 **Special thanks, Sempai CaptSpeed- my beta- who was so kind and helpful for this story. You also deserve credit Sempai! If you're not there to motivate and help me, this story won't get this long! I'm glad you're giving your time and support, and thank you and sorry, too!**

 **Oops, okay! Let's start the Night 3!**

 **Night 3: The New Life**

Life was so fragile, as everyone always said. The most important thing in the world that should be treasured in above all else was life because once it was taken, it couldn't be brought back again.

This belief moved the Fourth Emperor, Hakuryuu Ren, to spare the lives of his cousins, including the First Prince, Kouen Ren. But, no matter how much he had been trying to turn back from the dark side, it would not change the fact that he killed Alibaba Saluja by his hands. This tale was dreading on his heart over and over again and everytime he closed his eyes, his mistakes in the past were grudging his conscience. In order to lightened his heavy wings of guilt, he was starting to atone for his sins and today was the day he would formally bear the burdens of his Empire.

Beyond the tall dais of the main palace, the figure of Hakuryuu was alighting while making sounds from each step. His shadow was behind; one was his real shadow and the other one was his dark past. Now, before he stood in front of his people who had been depending on him, he must left that particular dark past that was resulted from his childhood and recent mistakes, and became the new Emperor of Kou that would protect his empire against all odds.

Each steps were too audible, giving the empty hallway a mild eerieness. Hakuryuu seemed to be wasted while reflecting himself the previous him in order to reform himself a new life.

The light began to enter his vicinity as his past should be driven away completely at the time he reached into the final step. His left foot met the last stair as he skidded himself to a halt. His head was bending down while promising to himself that this would be the last time he would regret all his false doings.

"I knew it Alibaba... You really wanted me to change, huh? You came and face me head-on although you know I might kill you..." he whispered to himself as he clenched his polearm. "Now, I promise to you that your sacrifice for the rest of us won't be put to a waste..."

His clench loosened a bit as he slowly raised his head up, totally washing away his pessimistic side. A strange light was brimming inside of him that reflected upon his dark blue eyes. A resolve was written on his face and he was sturdy determined to fulfill it.

"Alibaba... Here I go!" He promised as he joined the welcoming light, with a new purpose and mission to lay hopes for the Empire.

Meanwhile, in the isolated island territory

"Uhh, you're kidding, aren't you?" Kouha moved his lip to the side with judging eyes, looking an unexpected object from his hands as it was seen as a rake. He knew this wasn't a kind of joke to hand him a rake, a closely similar tool from the weapon of his Djinn Leraje. His brows were perking alternatedly that made the freckled man to gaze at him with a mind saying, I guess it was your first time you hold that thing...well, me too. On the other hand, Koumei was tasked to use a shovel, of course for digging purposes.

Kouha and his older brother were still had their wrists and ankles locked by chains but their movements were not that too strict as before and there were still some soldiers in duty in order to keep an eye on them.

"Yes, Third Prince. That's the only way you can survive here in the island. If you managed to have healthy crops in every season, food won't be a problem anymore," one of the loyal soldiers explained. Kouha bared his teeth in annoyance as he fully discarded the idea on plowing the land. In all the days of his dear life, he never grew callouses even just on the tip of his fingers, but in their current situation, it seemed like that before he ate a single piece of corn, he was required to fill a thick and hard dead skin all over his precious and delicate hands. For him, his hands were meant for wielding a weapon and braiding a hair like what he was doing when he was still the Prince who used to enjoy freedom.

Koumei held his shoulder as he thrusted the tip of the shovel on the ground. "Kouha, don't you think this will be a good exercise to us? We've been stucked in the palace to nurture our powers but we've no time to at least sweat at all." He encouraged to his little brother as Kouha slumped his shoulders with a complaining sigh. Koumei stared at him amusingly as he gazed back to the soldier. "The climate here was a little abnormal. What crops will be appropriate to culture here?"

"Potatoes and wheat are the best and the palace had already given the seedlings and expected to be arrived by two or three days," The soldier answered.

Koumei smirked, "You're so nice to us. This is not what I expected for a soldier holding a war prisoner,"

The old soldier frowned, "Well... I just don't get the nerve to hurt Emperor Koutoku's children... Besides, I was once a royal soldier back then but brought here when the Empress replaced all the palace's soldiers."

Kouha scrutinized his sight to the old soldier, "I don't trust you. You might poison us." He was pretty vigilant for the reason of their current state; they were vulnerable in any kinds of death threat. And when they died here, no one seemed to care of them anymore because they had became infamous to the whole Empire.

"No..." the old soldier quickly defensed himself, "I have a big debt towards the late Emperor... I swore nothing but to assure your safety..."

The younger red head narrowed his eyes, "How should I trust you?"

The older soldier drew his sword as he knelt down, offering his sword to the Ren Brothers. "Take my life if it's the only way you can trust my word,"

Koumei smiled in satisfaction, "Well no need. You have proven yourself already, in the time I saw the sword's hilt. It's one of our late Father's weapons. Rise from your feet,"

Kouha widened his eyes, "How come you know such things, Brother Mei?"

"Being an adviser once for the Empire is already an enough reason to learn several things, little brother," Koumei answered as he turned to the standing old soldier, "Well, what about the other soldiers here?"

"They are also my colleagues. You don't need to worry anything, Prince Koumei," the old soldier told him.

The Second Prince nodded as he asked again, "By the way. What is your name?"

"Shi Kitotsu, Prince Koumei. Previous Captain of the Royal Army." He stated.

A brief silence occured as Kouha thought of something for his own good that made him smiled smugly. "This is good. Now I know that the soldiers here are not just loyal to the palace, but for our family also, I guess you can do this peasant work for us," he stated with a hidden agenda under his voice.

The ex-Third Prince offered the rake towards the loyal soldier to do the work instead of him. Koumei shook his head hopelessly by his act as he thought that Kouha might had learned this kind of mischief from their late 'annoying' Magi.

Koumei glared at Kouha, "Kouha, we're still war prisoners and we've been strip from our powers. Don't be so abusive because you knew that he was in our favour,"

Kouha whimpered, losing the hope that he would be able to use the new information as an excuse. "But Brother Mei-!"

"Let's start,"

Back in the Capital of Kou Empire, Rakushou

The coronation for the new Emperor of Kou was done as everybody from the audience had come to their chambers to rest as some of them decided to go home. There were great names who attended the event, including some of the members of Seven Seas Alliance and the Empire's noblemen. Of course, the Fourth Magi and the female Fanalis were in the same event also.

Aladdin was walking along the main square of the palace as his attire of being a magician was complete. His stature heightened for a few inches because of his tall hat as he was gripping the staff originally owned by Matal Mogamett, received by him after the Magnustadt War.

His trudge continued when the Eight Imperial Princess of Kou had come and crossed from his path. Aladdin's sapphire blue eyes glowed as he hurried up in the front of his friend. As response, Kougyoku waved at him enthusiastically.

"Kougyoku!" Aladdin greeted lively. The princess smiled at him as Aladdin stopped for a second and the same enthusiasm left him.

Aladdin knew what happened everything in the war. Of course, he was the one who tried to prevent it to explode. Concern bloomed inside of him again, although he already asked the Princess right after Kouen's execution if she was only alright. Now, he wanted to ask the same question that kept on bugging him each day.

"Kougyoku, are you really okay?" Aladdin said as the Princess never defilled her delightness.

"Thank you for worrying so much about me, Aladdin. King Sinbad already removed Zepar from me!" She cheerfully informed him. "And I had put my feelings in order."

Aladdin lifted a curved from his lips. He wasn't sure if he would feel the same happiness for her or would he feel pity for her. Sure, it was a good news but to be used as a pawn against her family was something should not be taken so lightly. Aladdin couldn't spell out why she remained optimistic rather than to become demured since all what happened was a tragedy for her.

"I see..." He agreed on her as he brushed his flute, "So what bothers in your life now, I mean, hobbies... Maybe we can tag with others sometimes, have a small walk outside..."

For all the things he could say, why the idea to have a small walk outside would be an option? He looked like a foolish for himself and oblivious on her status in the Empire. Crap, why did I said that? He thought for himself and felt embarassed mentally. But, he couldn't blame himself, he was ran out of topics to start a new conversation.

The red head blinked, "Forgive me Aladdin-chan, I can't join you with that..." she never completed the sentence to simply avoid pressure to one another, "Oh I wanted to talk with you more but you seemed have to do something else,"

His eyes stidled as he quickly afloated his body to the air, "Thanks for the reminder Kougyoku. I should have an important visit today," he beamed, "Bye!"

Kougyoku was fed up by her curiosity by his statement as it given her the urge to halt him, "Visit? Where?"

The Magi twirled back at her, "Well... Balbadd,"

Balbadd... It reverberated through her ears like an echo as the image of the fallen Prince prompted mentally. She tried to stop the sudden flashback when she was still in that slum country as she had chosen to wave her hand to the little Magi, wishing him for a safe trip.

"Be careful, Aladdin-chan," she bid her farewell as he nodded in response, finally leaving the Princess behind.

In his flight, he was slyly taking a small sight of the poor princess who had marked her stride again. He really felt bad for what the events had decided for her. Most were sad stories and failures, but he neither saw any signs of regret or hatred in her eyes.

She was a strong person... Aladdin faced the horizon as he flew through the skies, with a certain task he must dealt with later.

I wonder what's happenning there... Aladdin asked himself as he sped up to reach his destination in time.

Later that night, in one of the house' palace, in the First Princess' chambers

The atmosphere was dreadfully cold and obscurely hazy. It was not the literal cold about temperature but the aura was lifeless and hollow that could even defeat a bright atmosphere of an enthusiastic person.

Guilt smelled like a fish; even forced to cleanse repeatedly, its branded smell couldn't be erased and had been scattered in every corner.

The room was empty; not that it was clearly empty. The interior was filled of furnitures, bed, curtains and any ornaments used to decorate a noble's chambers; not just for a simple noble, but for a princess. The emptiness was classified because of its dull atmosphere as the room was occupied by a certain figure, digging her face on the corner of the bed as she let her body rest on the floor. Her hands were clutched tightly on the bedsheet as her hair was in a complete disarray, like she suffered for some unknown reason.

The ribbon that she used to tie her black hair was on the floor, placed in nowhere. The fan or her Metal Vessel was abandoned in nowhere that made her current state worsened.

"Go away..." she murmured to herself, every words carrying out some pain. "Leave me alone... I want to be in peace..."

The words were directly meant to someone but there was no one else in the room, except the hideous figure of the First Princess.

"I command you to leave me alone, you filthy witch!" She shouted as her voice was firmly unforgiving. She had no idea when this odd feeling inside her started that made her mind being splitted into two. She became clueless for who she was right now. Was she Ren Hakuei or... someone...

"Aaaaaagggghhhh!" She screamed in agony as she crouched like experiencing a seizure. A nausetic sensation converged her as she acted like vomiting. Her hands slumped on the carpet on the floor in defeat. Her body was too weak to move further. She raised her head a bit to recover but it was painted on her face the illness of her feeling. Moreover, her eyes were sore and red as some veins were appearing on the white portion of her eyes.

In other words, she was in a bad condition.

"I just only care for my brother... The Kouga Tribe... Not you!" she shouted.

Abruptly, a call from outside drew her attention. "Princess, this is Seisyun Ri. Can I enter?"

She felt a short-lived joy when she heard an old friend's voice but she didn't have the will to show her condition to him. She was afraid that her stature of dignity might be lessen from his eyes. In other way, Hakuei really didn't think that matter since she had chosen sword over on becoming a marriage tool. She had destroyed every supposed to be image of a princess. Getting scarred many times were the enough evidence that she broken the old traditions for a princess, since she got influenced by his older brothers and cousins to choose the path of warriors.

Setting those aside, Hakuei stood up from her feet, but her vision was getting blurry. She insisted to stride towards the door as she slid it open.

"Greetings First Princess Hakuei, I- Princess!" Seisyun exclaimed as the First Princess fell on his arms, unconscious. The First Princess' loyal retainer bent on his knees to support her weight. He was shaking her weakly but the Princess seemed to be taken by her bad condition as Seisyun quickly ordered the servants around to call a doctor. He carried her with his arms as he laid her down gently on her bed.

Seisyun pulled down some chair and sat down as he touched her forehead and checked her pulse. The skyblue hair young man furrowed his brows. "Princess, what happened to you...?"

For just a brief moment, the servants arrived, carrying a couple of basin filled with water and cloth as the palace's doctor was with them, in the form of an old man. Seisyun obliged to stood up to let the old doctor to check on the unconscious princess.

"Doctor Nikkoshuu, is the Princess alright?" He asked worriedly. The doctor straightened as he gazed towards the skyblue haired retainer.

"The Princess has a fever. Don't worry, it's nothing fatal. She gained it probably from fatigue from the recent war. I just recommend you to let her drink some medicine and give her some rest." The doctor informed. Everyone in the room breathed in relief as Seisyun painted a smile and dazed down towards Hakuei.

Seisyun gazed at the doctor again, "Thank goodness. Thank you for the help doctor. You can attend your other affairs now,"

The doctor nodded, "Should I inform this to the Emperor?"

Seisyun thought of it for a meantime as he shook his head with a half-lit smile, "Maybe we just won't let him know everything yet. This is the first day of the new Emperor's reign. We can't let it spoil his day. Besides, you already said it was not fatal so there's no need to let the Emperor know about this."

The doctor nodded appreciatively as he bowed, "If you may, Seisyun-san,"

The doctor left as the servants started to aid the Princess. Seisyun narrowed his eyes in sadness as he spun his heels to leave.

"Well, take care of her, Hongran, Ouyouri," he commanded towards the two female servants as they nodded obediently. Seisyun finally left the chambers with his fists clutched firmly.

He walked on the hallway again as a mark of regret was on his face.

The war is over, but, I don't feel the essence of peace... I hope my heart was wrong in this things... Seisyun sighed inwardly with a calmer expression now.

"Forgive me... Brother Seiryuu..." he murmured, sounding more like yearning.

The fate was spinning again. Some souls were turning towards the light, however, some of them were switching in the dark side. Some troubles were solved yet, another kind of hatred was rising unknowingly. When this repeatative sequence would stop? When this kind of unending cycle would end? Surely, no one knew what would be the next events.

The human justice, always differed in each person that was living in the world called... unforgiveness.

Nothing would ever change the fact that the world they lived in was filled of unforgiveness.

Life was might be so much better if world didn't gained that kind of image.

 **P.S. And DONE! Night 3 took so long since I'm waiting it to be edited! Well, I ended up using '-san' in the end which I tried not to let it be written. Hey there folks, if you have some idea to share with me, don't be shy to PM me! I will feel glad to brainstorm with you guys and its so great to work this story in many people. By the way, please stay tuned with this story (and yeah, the Night 2 was a reupload, there's a lot of major changes implemented and added scenes). I like creating some bridge chapters but please don't get in a hurry to see Alibaba came back to life. Okay, see ya next time!**


	5. Night 4: Kougyoku's Wish

***UPDATE**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello there folks! Here's a new update! Sorry for the delay! Now, we decided to create arcs for the story since it will be more organize than just writing stuff with no smooth flow of events. And *ehem ehem*, uhh I'm new with this stuff so... okay...**

 **For those who followed the story:**

 **CaptSpeed**

 **Fiery Ronin**

 **Marche V**

 **Windninja1000**

 **Groszekace**

 **darkness94**

 **naomizuki**

 **Evil Aksara**

 **Pragmatic Nightingale**

 **Efirg**

 **The Composcreator**

 **Last Future of Embryo**

 **Thank you very much for supporting Swindler! You know a view is enough for me already, but a single review, follow and fav is making me happier. :3**

 **Okay, lastly, please if you have some suggestions, comments or feedbacks just go and PM me. We like to discuss things with you and no one will be ignored. The beginning of this chapter is one of my favorite scenes in Magi. Let's start!**

 **Night 4: Kougyoku's Wish**

Kougyoku was sitting on the ground of flowers in one of the gardens of the palace. She was clearly alone and isolated by that time as her attendants were nowhere near her. Seemed no one had the spine to dare and interrupt her private hour for the day.

The red haired Princess was picking flowers as she crammed it up on her hands. She was about to pick another one on her front as she abruptly froze on her position. A memory flashed in her mind as she was transported back from a memory on the past.

Sighing so deeply, the Eight Imperial Princess of Kou was sitting along the gardens of Sindria while picking some oriental flowers. Her mind was travelling somewhere as she kept on daydreaming about the man she fell in love with.

Truly, it was great to experience how to fall in love. It was a new and soothing feeling. It was also exciting and the heart was pumping abnormally as it kept on rushing rapidly on the veins. She had no proper and better explanations to describe it, and she was certain it was harmless for everyone around her.

She was busy, yes busy, on picking flowers as when she would pick one from her front, a foot stomped on it. An instant rage engulfed her as she quickly gazed up, seeing also a shock expression of a particular blond.

"Hey you!" she sneered, "Be careful where will you step on!"

"Ah? Eh... Sorry!" The blond, who shattered the flowers, apologized hastily. Sure, the blond was tensed up since her high pitch was quite startling though.

Kougyoku tilted her head. "Wait... you are..." she recognized the young man who she had met back in Balbadd. It was Alibaba Saluja, the 'former' Third Prince of Balbadd whom she had debated about taking over the slum country by Kou Empire.

Still outraged, Kougyoku gazed away from him. For her, it was rude to someone destroy a beautiful flower in front of her. It sounded childish, but, she really felt bad about ruining her peaceful moment.

Wait... If things didn't went up this way... I might ended up marrying this man... She realized that it was really the possible thing that might occured back then. Luckily for her, she never ended up with someone she barely knew about and she never loved with.

"Here," Alibaba intervened her thoughts. The Princess turned back at him as she was welcomed by a crown of flowers. She blinked twice as Alibaba continued, "Sorry if I stomped on your flowers. Please accept this as an apology."

Kougyoku was quite mesmerized by his handicraft as her sight became fixed staring at it. "Hey, how did you make it?" she asked in curiousity.

"Eh?" He exclaimed.

After that incident, their friendship began although it started rough and unpleasant. Kougyoku laughed inwardly by remembering her blond friend's stupid expression. He really looked like an imbecile and clumsy, but, they were similar in many ways.

The joy faded as she retreated back her hand and rested her hands on her lap. She was lonely. Kougyoku should get used of this kind of isolation since things wouldn't come back to normal again.

She sighed a sad one as she muttered, "I hope this will be the right decision..."

The red haired princess rose up from her feet. She spun her heels around as she left her spot, leaving the white flowers behind.

She was greeted by her attendants, as they bowed in her presence. They let the Princess led the way first as her attendants followed.

"Ah Princess," Koubun interfered, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Kougyoku answered without looking back. Her voice was calm but serious, and it was tainted that nothing would change her mind anymore. She was sturdy and firm, as Koubun knew that her decision would not reversible anymore.

Two months had already passed since the coronation of the new Emperor. He noticed the rapid maturity of the Princess, by the way she stared, she walked, she ate, and spoke. All the words that were slipping on her tongue, all of them were depth and full of sense. In other words, she really put herself in order.

"P-Princess?! A-Are you serious?!" Koubun shouted in utter shock. The Royal Princess of Kou was just had her head bent down with her eyes covered in odd determination he had never seen before. She was resting on her chair of her chambers as Koubun was in an awkward pose that made the female teen to stare at him, twitching.

"You look awful. Could you please stop that act? It's hilarious," she spatted as Koubun straightened himself to look not embarrassed. He cleared his throat for a moment to erased his flustered face to a serious and persistent servant of the Eight Princess.

"I mean Princess Kougyoku, do you think that country suits you? Well, I don't want to say this, however, it was not a fascinating place to make your stay," Koubun tried to discouraged her but she remained on her stern and collected decision. She was undaunted.

"That's the reason why I'll go there. How will it make its progression in that place if no one would dare to at least know everything its culture and living? That country has a huge potential to become a center of overseas business and it will be shame if it become constant as an unpopular country. Who will do it if I won't?" Kougyoku reasoned out.

Koubun tried to understand her and he found out that it was reasonable. But again, "Princess, how will you do it? You didn't stand on a higher ground just to easily take over Balbadd. Maybe it was possible in the past if you'll request it to the late... Emperor... The Seven Seas Alliance had Kou and Balbadd under their provision. It will look suspiscious if you just suddenly wanted to handle Balbadd unless, you have a more concrete reason to force them to let you have what you are aiming,"

Even Koubun was just a mere servant only, he was completely aware of anything. It was also part of his duty to know all the things that was concerning about their country in case that his obliged Princess would get involved. In addition, he possessed a Household Vessel even it was only for healing purposes.

"Don't panic, Koubun Ka. I know what I'm doing, trust me." Kougyoku assured, but, Koubun was still not sure if he should rely some faith on her.

Until now, Koubun still didn't believed what she was planning to propose. It was astounding. He never thought that this Princess born from a lowly courtesan would take a huge step.

They were silently following the female noble that was seen as childish one and naïve before. He remembered when he first served her and thought that she was just one of any other princess that would just get to be married someday with a random king. A little innocent and effete kid that could be manipulated easily and her effusiveness led her to this misery.

But now, he saw a matured and elegant young lady with a new elated pride that would be able to shine someday.

Princess Kougyoku is... turning mature tremendously... The dutiful servant, Koubun, thought. But somehow, a fear inside of him was starting to engulfed him while thinking what was her prime objective beyond all the reasons she had told him a couple of months ago. He simply no idea of it, it was just giving him some tremor. He was clueless and he hope that his suspicions were only wrong.

As they reached the familiar huge structure at the midst of the palace, they had paused in front of the majestic doors. Kougyoku glanced over her servants as she totally faced them.

"Well, you could stay here for a moment," Kougyoku softly commanded. The servants nodded obediently as they retreated steps behind with a polite bow.

Kougyoku turned towards the main doors. "I wanted to see the Emperor," she said with pride and authority. The palace guards stared at each other with a sort of malice that caused for the Princess to tip her chin up.

"Should I repeat myself?" she stated calmly but with a meaning that made the soldiers broke their stares away. They smiled at her as they bowed.

"There's no need, milady," one of the soldiers assured her. From the back, Koubun was glaring towards the palace's soldiers. The other two attendants were praying that their majordomo wouldn't retort against them.

"Koubun-san, please hold your temper," the tall man servant whispered at him. Koubun was currently gritting his teeth in straight annoyance as his hands were grasping hardly to one another.

Back over the main palace's doors, one of the soldiers displaced in the midst as he enveloped a hand nearly to his mouth, in order to project a loud voice. "Here is the Eight Imperial Princess!"

After a brief moment after the call, the palace doors opened from the inside. As soon as it was opened, Kougyoku entered gracefully with some quick pause. From the eyes of her servants, her figure was getting smaller as when she was totally inside, the palace doors closed again.

Koubun was about to step towards the soldiers whom the Princess had encountered with. His assault was just given to a halt when the other two servants embraced his arms and torso.

"Hold your temper Koubun-san!" The tall man cried.

"Koubun-sama, please stop!" The younger female servant seconded the motion.

Koubun was still struggling wildly just to get his revenge. "Let me go! How dare they mocked Princess Kougyoku! They deserved to taste my revenge for insulting her ladyship!"

"Koubun-san!" The tall man insisted, "Let it go already! Remember what happened to you when you fight a soldier when you're drunk?!"

He suddenly froze as he quickly remembered the time when he was drunk, he challenged a guard soldier to a fight. He was having a false confidence that he could easily vanquish a soldier. It was pretty embarrassing to forget that his Metal Vessel was only had the power to heal. And because of his cleverness, he was defeated, bombarded with injuries and wounds.

"Koubun-sama, please consider that we used to tend you!" The young female servant yelled like bugging his conscience. The lower ranked servants had just their faces in horror because they didn't wanted to experience another terrible day just to cure him.

Koubun slumped down. He finally caught what his juniors wanted him to understand. "Fine, Densukei, Amerin,"

They stripped their arms away as they fixed their stature. Koubun gazed back towards the main palace. "I wonder what will happen..." he muttered lowly.

In the meantime, on the throne room

The huge doors opened with a quick creaking sound as light entered the large empty throne room of the palace. A figure made her ramp on the main entourage way as when her body was totally inside, the outside guards closed the doors respectively.

Above the stairs, a man was standing there with a flat crown while putting a square stamp on the table in front of him. Some scrolls were present on the table as the figure of red haired princess began her stride again.

Each step was enigmatic as when the Princess reached the midst, she immediately took a kneeling bow for the Emperor who was on the throne.

"Here I am, the Eight Imperial Princess of Kou, my Liege," she addressed formally as the black haired Emperor stared at her with a little confusement for why she was here for a reason.

Emperor Hakuryuu displayed his manly figure, perfect for his authority. His eyes remained stoic as he spoke, "What can I do for you, cousin?" He asked in formal manner but he kept to call her in that way to reduce the pressure between them. There was no way to stay as strict and away from each other since Kougyoku already pledged loyalty for him. Another reason, too, the war was over.

"I heed for your forgiveness if I mean disturbance from what you are doing. Forgive me, Your Highness..." she apologized drastically as she lowered her head in such shame. But then, Hakuryuu reconsidered her presence because his cousin wouldn't try to bother his time if she had no a reasonable reason to do it.

He inwardly sighed as he completely set aside his work. "Well, can you let me know the reason of your presence here?"

Kougyoku raised her head a bit as she timidly stood up from her feet. The Princess suddenly broke out a severely determined shining eyes as she purposedly matched his eyes.

A strange aura seemed had been around her by and he couldn't understand what was it. Might be if he was able to see the rukh, he could interpret what was the meaning of the abrupt change of the atmosphere. Unfortunately, not.

"Can I wish of something?" She partially revealed her intention. If someone would really notice the happenings here, the rukhs were swirling between them. And for some unknown reason, the golden butterflies seemed like guiding and supporting the Princess on her grief 'intention'.

The Emperor stared at her incuriously. He had no idea what would be her 'wish' so, "State your wish and it shall be done,"

That's it... Kougyoku thought inwardly as a small smirk plastered behind her sleeves.

"A-Are you sure of it, Emperor?" She repeated for assurance. She needed to be sure of this or else...

"Of course cousin. I mean, sister. Put it into words so I could grant for it." He replied in genuine way as the Princess stood straight in confidence.

She simply took a little breath as the next things that she would say would completely changed to everyone.

"I..." she paused a bit until she held her head high, "...want to rule over Balbadd."

Shock was an understatement. Hakuryuu's eyes widened in astonishment as he felt his throat being stucked for a moment.

Silence was the best word for now as a sweat dropped on his cheek. He neither blink nor speak. Meanwhile, Kougyoku's gaze at him didn't falter as she was waiting for his answer.

"Emperor... you told me that you shall grant my wish." Kougyoku pinned a greater pressure on him as he almost stumbled back, but, gladly, he regained his composure and held on his long robe slyly, so tight.

"Princess... Kougyo...ku..." he muttered and wasn't sure what to say, "For... what reason...?"

"I wanted to be any of help for you, my Liege. Besides, it's been two months that pass but, the Balbadd kept its throne empty. I never aim to intrude this kind of affair but, I seem to be afraid if... that country falls in the wrong hands..." she explained with complete sincerity, as she averted her head away, "...and..."

The black haired Emperor flamed its curiosity on the end of her statement as he watched her, waiting patiently on her further explanation. He felt that the red head was quite troubled as he intently dazed her unnecessary movements. Taking this as a cue, "What troubles you, sister?"

She played along her fingers under her sleeves as she returned looking at the young Emperor. Her brows were uneasy 'cause of its strange up and downs until she stabilized it not fully.

She took a deep breath and contained herself together. "...I'm worried that my fiancé might be upset if a stranger will take over his beloved country. I won't let such a kind of insolence will happen even he's already dead..."

Fiancé...? Hakuryuu was shocked again. Why he never know such things like this? Why he was never informed? And the only possible person that Kougyoku was talking about was...

"Fiancé? Don't tell me it's... Alibaba?" He asked for confirmation. Kouen planned this before the summit... I knew it...

She nodded, "Yes, my Liege. The deceased third Prince of Balbadd."

Kougyoku abruptly remembered something before the summit took place. It was a night before her brothers left Kou when she was called by her Brother Kouen on his office.

"Brother Kouen... I'm here..." she sneaked in through the doors as she found the First Prince on his table, working some stack of papers even it was a time to rest for the day. Kougyoku really admired her older brother on his hardworking attitude.

"Kougyoku, come here. You don't have to stay at the door." Kouen strictly said. Kougyoku stiffened as she bashfully went near to his desk and bowed slightly on him.

Feeling curious, "Uhm... Brother Kouen... W-Why did you call for me?"

Kouen gazed on her, straight to the eyes as he said, "I hope you don't mind but I'm afraid that the Empire needs your duty as a Princess once again."

Her eyes saddened. She was aware that this might happened to her again, but not this soon. However, she couldn't object if she was needed to be married to someone for her country. She strongly believed that she must fulfill her duty as a Princess even it would cost her sole happiness to be with the man of her dreams.

Kouen noticed her downgraded reaction as he mildly sighed, "Do you want to know that person? I seem to be unfair with you the last time because I just told you the position of your supposed to be fiancé. You're not given a chance to get to know him but, now I will fill the point that I lack."

Kougyoku smiled weakly, "Brother, whoever he is, I'll follow your order if its for the sake of our country."

"But don't you have the least curiousity to know even his name? I bet, you already know him," Kouen gave a clue as he seemed tempting her to know that person.

Kougyoku tilted her head, "Eh? Brother, did I really know that person?"

Kouen nodded, "I think this should make you happy,"

From the back of her mind, a small light of hope glowed. She felt her heartbeat went faster as her face became flustered.

It could be... him! She thought. But... I can't be sure if it was really him... But, Brother Kouen said knowing him will made me happy... But... wait... Does Brother Kouen know that I love him?!

Kougyoku broke her thoughts, "B-Brother Kouen? Can you please tell me who he is?"

"Well, it was," he paused, "the former Third Prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja."

Kougyoku was stunned, "Eh?"

The light inside her disappeared as she displayed a face of disappointment. Ali...baba...? Alibaba...? Alibaba... Alibaba...! "Eh?! Alibaba?!" She exclaimed. "H-Him?!"

Kouen was surprised on her violent reaction. "Why?" Kouen closed his eyes, "I guess you don't like him. Well, I'll just ask the other Princesses to get married with him. This time I'll give you freedom for this issue. Forgive your brother if I disturb you and forget what we have talked tonight. You can return to your chambers now."

She wanted to retreat now, but...

I thought it will be him... but... I can't afford to let Alibaba fall to the hands of any of my sisters! Kougyoku faced Kouen as she said, "Brother, I..."

Kouen raised a brow, "Hm?"

I know this is against my will... but I just can't let my witch sisters to take the credits again... She thought. And I don't want to fail Brother Kouen again! But... never mind...

"...I accept Brother Kouen. I failed you before but, this time I won't. I'll do anything for you, older brother." She agreed as Kouen smiled inwardly, satisfied that everything happened in accord on his plans.

Kouen saw that her eyes were gleaming of both admiration and determination. This kind of personality of her sister really touched his heart that she almost sacrificed her own happiness for him. At the same time, he felt sorry for her.

"I'm glad you accept it, Kougyoku. You sure you're fine with it?" Kouen asked her.

Kougyoku nodded, "Yes,"

Getting back to the reality, Hakuryuu remained speechless as Kougyoku watched him in slight amusement. She never thought that Hakuryuu was still knew how to get surprised.

Kougyoku waited his answer, but, nothing was given. She knew that Hakuryuu couldn't decide yet because, firstly, he had to recover first his country. Secondly, the Kou's influence with Balbadd became weaker because both countries became members of Seven Seas Alliance, and lastly, it was pretty conspicious that they were the ones who would decide who would be the new ruler of Balbadd. Hakuryuu had no powers over that country, as simple as that.

"I couldn't say it was a difficult wish, Kougyoku," he started, "But it was really not difficult if our country has the greater influence in Balbadd. The Seven Seas Alliance has the major decisions with this kind of affair."

Kougyoku had expected this, so she had to show up her last card. If she failed with this, there was no second chance left for her.

"Well my Liege," she covered a sweet smile, "treat our talk like it happened right after the war. I'm a soldier who contributed much with the victory of the Alliance so isn't it rightful that I should claim my prize? And the prize that I wanted is... Balbadd?"

Bulls-eye. But, "But getting you spared from the punishment is sufficient to fill your demand."

Kougyoku stayed undaunted. "My Liege, I think, sparing me to any kinds of punishment was just a piece of my prize. Well I mean no harm with this but you betrayed all of us and the whole Empire was the reward. Me? I commited the same act as you but my prize was only getting avoided to executions or being exiled. Well," her smile turned sweeter, "I deserved the same feat as you, my Liege."

Another bull's eye, yet, harder. The Emperor became speechless. He couldn't say no because he promised her that he would grant her wish. He didn't want to disappoint her, since he was the trigger that made her wish became invulnerable.

"Princess Kougyoku, what do you really plan for that country?" He asked, signing that he was nearly to flag down.

"I mean no malice my Liege," she stepped forward, "I planned to lift the way of living of citizens there in order to honour my deceased fiancé. I was completely sure that he will do the same thing to create prosperity for his beloved country so I'll do his ideals for him." She stepped forward again, "In this way, I'll become a help for you and the Alliance. Will you still not consider my wish, my Liege?"

Another deafening silence converged in the throne room. Hakuryuu thought about it as things on his mind were debating on one another. The windows of his soul dimmed for a meantime for a further concentration on this matter.

Time was slowly passing by. This talk was waiting to be adjourned as the young Emperor fluttered his eyes open with a hardened face.

"Then... I shall consult this to the Alliance."

 **P.S. It was finally done! I don't have much to say, but, thank you for reading this folks! See ya next time!**


End file.
